


A Slice of Life

by OneShadowToRuleThemAll



Series: High School Au [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BamBam is a fashionista, Coco is human, Dreams are broken, F/M, Gay Character, Got7 parents are not the same, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jackson is fencing captain, Jaebum is trying his best, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShadowToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneShadowToRuleThemAll
Summary: Our lives weren't supposed to end like this. We promised each other we would grow old together. Experience all our ups and downs together. Being separated was never part of the plan. We are stronger together, all 7 of us together. To think our separation was caused by a single boy.It all started when a new transfer student arrived and a series of unfortunate events following.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check warnings, this story is going to eventually cover some dark themes. with every chapter, I will add warnings depending what is the chapter.
> 
> Updates will be slow, but hopefully will be over two thousand words. I hope you like this story.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I don't usually write in 3rd person.
> 
> Warnings Chapter 1:
> 
> \- Swearing  
> -Violence

Our lives weren't supposed to end like this. We promised each other we would grow old together. Experience all our ups and downs together. Being separated was never part of the plan. We are stronger together, all 7 of us together. To think our separation was caused by a single boy. 

It all started when a new transfer student arrived and a series of unfortunate events following.

It was a typical Monday morning, the most dreaded and tedious day of the week. Students filed through the large, rusted metal gates. The metal gates have had seen better days and more enthusiastic students and teachers as well.

Leading a hoard of screaming and chatting female and male students, were seven handsome boys. Hence the overly large crowd of girls openly stalking them. Four seniors and three juniors, the inseparable seven. Despite the seven being in different year levels and some in different classes, the bond they shared was unbreakable. No one dared to mess with any of the boys when they were together. They were the uncrowned princes of Sir Leonard's High School.

"Hyung!! Can't you do something about this.' The giant puppy, youngest, whines clinging to Jinyoung's shoulders, Jinyoung happened to be the student president. "Hyung!"

"Don't you think I have tried already." Jinyoung retorts, brushing Yugyeom's hands from his shoulders. He returns to reading. "Youngjae, Mark, please be careful."

"Alright Hyung." A fluffy head boy responds focusing on his ds, slowly trailing behind Jinyoung and JB, the dance/music captain.

Mark, who was close behind Youngjae, also playing his ds merely nodded his head. He was too busy trying to beat Youngjae at Mario Karts. 

Behind the gamers were the fencing captain and aspiring Fashionista, Jackson and BamBam. They were the real reason for the mass of students following them. Responding and teasing their fans more than they should. 'it will be the only time BamBam can be famous.' mark had whispered, when the others boys grew a little annoyed with all the attention.

The 7 of them happened to live together, rather unfortunate events lead them to seek shelter and comfort from each other.

"Mark, Jackson and I have a shift tonight. are you guys going to be fine getting home after school." JB stated as they stopped by the Maknae's lockers first. The youngest trio was grabbing their books, they shared the same classes with each other. The student president may or may not have manipulated.

"Jaebum we go through this every day. We will be fine." Jinyoung judges, taking Youngjae's DS before walking towards his locker. The Maknaes slowly following behind, waving goodbye to the other boys.

Jackson pats Jaebum's back as he and mark head to the second story, going to get their books before heading to class. Mark and Jackson shared most of their classes together. Jb and Jinyoung were the only two who did not share any subjects.

Next, the time the seven met up again was lunch time. The cafeteria hall was half full. Students streamed in and out, some grabbing food before leaving to play on the field. Others returning to class or like the boys grabbing food and sitting in the many tables available.

Near the end of the hall, large windows lined the back wall. The windows opened out into the school garden, one of the school's prized objects, and one of the small grass fields. The school soccer was out practicing on the oval.

Most of the tables had been claimed early in the year, by groups similar to the seven boys. Stereotypical, they arranged by clubs, popularity, and smarts.

"Look," BamBam hits his giant puppy's shoulders. "That's the new kid." The other boys were looking in the direction the thin boy had pointed. Early in the day, in P.E, Minhyuk (Monsta x) and BamBam were sharing gossip from the week before, when Baekhyun came running over spilling the information on 'the new hot ass foreign boy.' The school had already a large amount of hot foreign female and male students, what gossip could come from another joining the ranks. The three boys did not end up participating in any sports activities for the rest of the lesson.

Entering through one of the many doors that lined the right side of the hall. A slim boy, bleached blond hair, he wasn't had to spot against the black and brown that filled the hall. The school allowed only black, brown and blonde, red only if its natural. A few students got away with some of the more outrageous colours depending on the course for uni they were focusing on, the students in modeling, photography, and fashion students. The new boy caught the attention of most of the students in the hall. Whispers and whistles were heard through the hall.

"His name is ..."

"Daniel," Jinyoung yells above the other students. He stands up from the seat and starts waving. The foreign boy, turns, looking directly at the now smiling Jinyoung. He starts jogging over, a smile plastered on his face as well.

"Yeah, Daniel." BamBam whispers, shocked. The knowledge of Jinyoung knowing the transfer student, did not occur to him. Jinyoung did not have many friends outside of the group. Although Jinyoung could have used his student president benefits. To be so familiar with the transfer student did not only baffled BamBam but the rest of the boys.

"Ah Jinyoung, long time no see." high fiving Jinyoung and then bringing him into a hug, Jinyoung returning the hug. surprised and puzzled looks adored the boy's faces, Jinyoung was not the type to openly accept affection unless personally requested or started by Jinyoung himself. 

The maknae line was far from impressed, Hyung line was confused about the situation, who was this person and how did Jinyoung know him.

"It has been years, so much to catch up on." Jinyoung was breaking the hug, but keeps his hand on friends waist. "these are my friends. Mark, Jackson and Jaebum, same age as us. Youngjae, Yugyeom, and BamBam, two years younger than us." pointing to each of the boys, Daniel bowing and then offering a handshake to each boy.

"I'm Daniel, nice to meet you." Bowing one last time, before sitting down next to Jinyoung, alongside Mark and Jackson. Jb was sitting next to the Maknaes on the other side.

"Where are you from?" Jackson questions, only boy willing to ask anything. The Maknae line too busy discussing plans on confronting Jinyoung on his affection given to them. Jb watching and listening carefully to his children, while Mark was too busy attempting to beat Youngjae's high score.

"I was born in America, lived in Korea for most of my childhood and moved back to the United States halfway through primary school."

"Dan and I have been friends since we were two. We should have tried keeping contact over the years you were in America." Jinyoung posed, ending Jackson's question and continued to catch up with Daniel.

"Jaebum Hyung." Youngjae whines, latching onto the elder's side. Jb didn't dare to look, the maknaes exploiting his weakness. He refuses to fall victim to their evil plot, allowing to walk all over his authority. 'you are the leader.' repeated continuously in his head, nothing can waver his discussion.

"Jaebummie." Youngjae whines again, clinging and rest his chin on JB's shoulder. He is doomed, Jaebum slowly turns to look. Straining his neck to look Youngjae in the eyes. Youngjae face wore a pout, the typical pouty that Youngjae always wore when he either wanted something or is in trouble. Today he wore to get something off him.

"Yes, Youngjae." play smooth Jaebum, play it smoothly. Mark and Jackson snigger in the back, knowing full well the outcome of this situation. The Maknaes on top as Jaebum reconsider his life choices, and the horrible situation he put himself in.

"Can we have some money to get some food after school?" 

Boom. Jaebum was already pulling out his wallet before Youngjae finished his question. Youngjae had switched to his blinding smile, delivering the finishing blow to Jaebum resolve.

"Thanks, Hyung." taking the money that was offered, and returning to Bambam and Yugyeom. Jaebum slumps onto the table. Jackson pats jb head, smiling at the maknae line.

"I'm sure you win next time, Jaebum." mark says, not even looking up. knowing that he, Mark, will repeat this same words when Jaebum gives in, yet again.

After School

"Jinyoung we should go hang out some more. You have nothing else to do. Do you?" Daniel asks, walking side by side with Jinyoung. Daniel happened to share most of his classes with Jinyoung and the odd class with Mark and Jackson.

"Only have some study to do, what did you wanna do."

"How about you show me around."

"Of course."

"Hyung! Hyung! JB Hyung!" The Maknaes Scream, running down the main hallway. Jb turns away from his locker, as the younger boys rush towards him. Needing to leave soon to make on time to work, which was still a half an hour walk. Jb walks towards then shutting and locking his locker.

"Whats wrong? I have to leave." Jaebum groans, 7-hour shift and still has homework and assignments to start. Becoming instantly concerned when finally looked at his children faces, the worry was etched across their faces.

"Jinyoung Hyung wasn't at the usual spot."

"He has the keys as well."

"Hyung what are we going to do."

the boys were asking one question after another and shaking Jb. 'I knew I should have got another key.' Jb groans internally, placing his hand on each of the boys head, silencing them. 

"You will just have to come with me to work, Mark and Jackson have already left with Namjoon," Jaebum says, turning away from the boys, heading for the exit. It is going to be a long 7-hour shift. Maybe investing in phones wouldn't be a bad option.

"Ah, Jaebum."

"Ahjussi" the maknae line run to tackle the elder man, Kim Soo-Hyun, the owner of 'Slice of Life' and Jb's boss. Soo-Hyun is also the owner of the apartment that the seven boys live in.

"The boys will be staying until I finish, sorry for the inconvenience." All four boys bowing before Soo-Hyun.

"No worries, the boys can always help if they get bored." a row od yeses and woo hoos were heard.

"Assignments and Homework come first," Jb says, silencing the boys. A few whispers of party pooper and little insults were heard from the boys.

"Of course." the Owner laughs, "C'mon, the rush hour will start soon."

Soo-Hyun was the owner of 'Slice of Life' a well-known small restaurant. A blend of Korean and American cuisine. Catching the eye of tourists and also has the regular, mostly from the Korean community.

The elder leads the boys into the back, the small staff room he had set up for his employees. Jb walked ahead to get changed and prepare for his shift.

"I knew I should have got spare keys for you boys."

Disappearing into the kitchen and returning with some chips, placing the bowl on the table. The maknae line had already started their homework. 

"No need, keep that for later," Soo-Hyun says when Youngjae offers money. Saying thank you, the boys dig into the food and their homework.

"Call out if you need anything else."

"Behave," JB whispers, walking out of the bathroom. the trio stares until Jb is out of sight.

Some Hours later

"You are doing great, you know?" Soo-Hyun squats beside Jaebum, placing a cigarette in his mouth. "A lot better than I could or even their parents." Patting Jb's shoulder. The Boys had gone to sleep a while ago. Someone had not turned up for their shift; JB was the only willing to stay back. He would have liked for his children to be at home sleeping, but Namjoon could not pick them and he will not only them to walk home without him.

Jinyoung had called from Mark and Jackson work as he was closer to them after he realized he had the keys. Jinyoung had gone from with Mark and Jackson, Namjoon dropping them off before he had to finish some other things off. 'Need to invest in some phones." Jaebum groans his head was slumping forward, having phones would make him, and the rest of the boys lives easier. 

"Everything we have worked hard to get could easily crumble with a small incident," Jb whispers, looking at the boys in front of him, snoring lightly and cuddle up together.

"IT will be fine. nothing going to happen to them or the other boys."

"What if i... can't." his mind was racing. He heart bounded just as fast. "can't protect them." protect from whom, was all his mind could give. The endless possibilities that could ruin everything they have together were the forefront of his thoughts. At the back, itching away, was the reminder of his past and the others as well. Make them known and secure the idea of something wrong happening. For his life, a simple knock on the door could ruin everything he has. Lose his new family, the only family that counts, his everything.

"I can drive you home after we close." The owner pats his Jb's back, before standing and squishing his cigarette. Soo-Hyun walks back into the kitchen, hearing the doorbell ding.

'Back to work.' Thought JB, standing. Glancing one last time at the sleeping trio, switching off the light as he follows the elder into the kitchen. 'Only a few hours to go.'

"How could you leave them," Mark screams Jackson was holding him back.

They, Mark, Jackson, and Jinyoung arrived back at their apartment, Namjoon dropping them off and disappearing saying that he had had other business to take care of.

As soon as they closed the door to the apartment, Mark pushes Jinyoung and starts screaming.

"Stupid! Too busy with that foreigner to take them home."

"Maybe I want to hang out with normal people. Sick of hearing about your problems."

*Crash*

Everything was a blur for Jinyoung. One moment Mark was being held back. Next, he was on the floor, the room spinning and an annoying buzzing were all that Jinyoung could hear.

Unknown to Jinyoung, the noise of glass breaking and furniture being knocked or broken filled the house. Nothing was safe from Mark, in his destructive state.

Like a near-death experience, a series of events flashed through Jinyoung head. The day the 7 of them met, each relieving some of their past and insecurities. A bond formed through tears and pain.

'I fucked up.' was all Jinyoung could think.

The apartment went silent, with the slam of one of the bedroom doors. Jinyoung stayed lying on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks and blurred his version.

Mark had done quite a bit of damage to the kitchen and living room. At least a few hundred dollars worth of repairs and replacements. Jb was not going to be happy when he arrived home.

After hours of silence, Jinyoung still did not move from the place on the floor. Although the silence was broken with the front door opening.

"What the fuck happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Jb's receding hairline.  
> -One curse word. I think

‘Jinyoung’ ‘Hyung’

The younger boys run towards Jinyoung. He was still lying on the floor. The cheap wood coffee table broken in half, from marks rage, lay beside Jinyoung. Jaebum softly closes the door, locking it. He follows the younger boys into the living room of their apartment. 

Jinyoung sits up with the help of Yugyeom, Youngjae, and BamBam going into the kitchen in search of the first aid kit and some painkillers. JB brushes off some of the debris that was on top of the lounge before sitting, directing Yugyeom and Jinyoung onto the small lounge as well. JB crosses his arms in front of him. Not impressed, his was fuming. 

"What the fuck the happened here?” Jaebum growls. Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom look at him. Jb and Jinyoung were having a silent battle, Yugyeom peeking at JB’s face. Who would be the first to break. 

Jinyoung loses, he averts his gaze to the floor. Aimlessly rubbing his hands together. JB continues to glare daggers at Jinyoung’s skull.

Youngjae and BamBam return with the first aid kit and take a spot in front of Jinyoung on the floor. Both were squatting down and opening up the first aid kit. Youngjae hands Jinyoung some painkiller and a glass of water. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Jaebum growls more forcefully, getting in Jinyoung face. Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung back when he flinches. Either because of JB or the boys cleaning the fragments of wood and glass out of Jinyoung hands and the gash that Mark made when he hit Jinyoung in the face. The painkiller hadn't settled in fast enough. 

“I… UhUh. “

“Mark did this,” Jackson exclaims, stepping out of his, Mark’s and Jinyoung’s room. The bedroom was the closest to the kitchen.Five pairs of eyes land on Jackson, who sported a black eye and a few cuts on his hands. 

“Jackson Hyung” Youngjae stands and carefully pulls Jackson to the floor, clear of any broken ornaments, glass or wood. Youngjae starts to clean wounds as well, taking extra care. Jackson refuses to take a painkiller; he's all organic. 

“Is Mark alright now?” Youngjae whispers, cleaning Jackson's hands. Jackson nods, squishing Youngjae's hands between his despite the burn. Not wanting to say anything until Jb asks again. Jb still looked even more pissed, if that was possible. Beyond fuming, he did not like to be ignored in any situation. 

Jaebum was only worried about his friends in this situation. If was a time and involved fewer wounds he would have been yelling about the cost of everything that needed to be replaced. To replace the tv alone was going to tough. The phones will have to wait.

“We will deal with this later; we have school in 5 hours,” JB says, standing up and making his way to the bathroom. “Do not avoid this tomorrow.”JB enters the bathroom, Yugyeom following. He closes the door. The apartment goes silent; water starts running in the bathroom. 

“I'm sorry,” Jinyoung whispers, the other boys barely heard him. Jinyoung stands, startling BamBam and begins to clean. Careful not reopen wounds or enquire new ones. The others glance at each other and then join in cleaning. 

As Jaebum and Yugyeom exit the bathroom, the living room was clean and in order again; the kitchen was still a little messy. All the broken furniture and objects had been outside the apartment. Youngjae had written a list, for Jaebum, on the items that needed replacing.

“Youngjae and BamBam, showers. Hurry up.” JB growls, pointing to the bathroom. Both boys rush to the bathroom, leaving Jackson and Jinyoung in the kitchen. “Make sure you two don't stay up too late.” Jaebum mumbles. He drags Yugyeom to the only other room of the apartment. 

“Hyung what about your homework?” Yugyeom says while being dragged away. The only response was the slam of the bedroom door and the loud laughter coming from the bathroom. 

‘I'm going to head to bed Jinyoungie.’ Jackson says, placing the last of the broken plates in a plastic bag.Trying the bag up and placing it near the front door.

“Okay. I'm probably going to sleep on the couch.” Jackson looks alarmed, grabbing Jinyoung arm, who was walking to a small cupboard behind the pot plant, which was magically saved by Mark destruction. Mark probably unconsciously avoided Jackson small plant, BOB.

“Ah. Are you sure? It will be fine(if you slept with in our room).” Jackson worries, watching Jinyoung face morph into a smile. His smile didn't reach his eyes. 

“it's fine Jacksonie.” Jinyoung drops the conversation pulling out a light blanket and spare pillow and throwing onto the couch. He heads to the bathroom. Scaring Youngjae and BamBam, who ran into their bedroom that the shared with JB and Yugyeom. 

‘Goodnight Jackson and Jinyoungie Hyung.’ they yelled before closing their bedroom door. 

‘Goodnight.’

Next day.

The morning had not gone well for the boys. Mark and Jackson had left early, without telling any of the boys. The maknae refused to get out of bed. On the basis ‘of not enough sleep,' they end with a cup of cold water thrown on them by JB. JInyoung had left not long after waking. With Jinyoung rather fast exit left JB with steam coming from his ears.

The walk to school was silent. Jb wasn’t in the mood to talk, and the younger boys didn't want to annoy him anymore. Youngjae ended up holding JB’s shirt sleeve and slowly walking behind him, in hopes to lighten his mood. The younger two didn’t dare to crack a joke but silently being weird dabbing and whipping out of Jb’s line of sight. No students had followed them into school. Thankfully.

Youngjae was silently thankful that none of his Hyungs fought in the morning. Would he be able to stop Jaebum or even Jinyoung from hitting each other? Youngjae knew Jackson would be the only able to stand in the way of Mark from hitting someone. Youngjae knew that Yugyeom and Bambam would help me, but he wants to be more helpful. If he can't be physical support or backup, he could be there for emotional support, be a silent supporter. Maybe he should make dinner and have a small family dinner, have one whenever is home. On Thursday would be a great day.

Walking into the main hall, and arriving at the trio's locker. The maknae began swapping around their books. Softly chatting with each other while Jb leaned on the locker next to them.

“Ah. Hey, bummie.”

“Oh, Youngjae.” JB stands upright, pulling the Yoo Youngjae (B.a.p.) into a hug.

The maknaes looked unimpressed until Himchan and Zelo walked around the corner. Daehyun, Yongguk, and Jongup weren't far behind. 

“Channie Hyung.” the boys go to greet, their favorite Hyung. He makes the best food and sometimes works a shift at 'The Slice of life.'

“Where are the others?” Yongguk says, standing by his boyfriend, Himchan, watching his children interact with Jb’s boys. Bambam and Yugyeom dabbing excessively, Zelo shyly standing off to the side, doing mini dabs. Youngjae was laughing, and Jongup was doing spins, that baffled Yongguk, that kid was weird.

“I have no idea. They left early because these three would not get out of bed.” Jb groans, high fiving Zelo and Jongup. Daehyun was ignoring him, angry that JB gets to hug his Yoo Youngjae and not him.

“Oh, they are too cute to get angry at,” Himchan says, the maknaes hugging Yongguk and Himchan, making faces at JB.

*Ding ding ding*

“Yeah sometimes.” The maknaes pout. The boys start walking off to their respective classes. The maknaes and Zelo going to the hall to their classroom, Jongup heading to his classroom, two classrooms down from the other boys. Older boys went up to the second level for classes and to grab their books.

Lunch time

“Avoiding Jinyoung is not going to help anything,” Jackson says, leaning over the rooftop railing. One of the many accessible rooftop areas. The main hall was usually used by seniors before the school cracked down on smokers. The rooftop was wide, clean area with wooden benches lining one side of the roof, facing the large grass area separating the main hall and the sports center.

Mark was lying on one of the wooden benches a few meters from Jackson. Maknaes often teased Mark a lot for his usual sleeping pattern and how easy mark could sleep in uncomfortable places. JB and Mark, maybe even Youngjae knew the pain and anxiety of sleeping in dangerous places. That probably made it easier for them to fall asleep anywhere as long as they have someone they trusted.

“Mark?” Jackson turns around, either Mark was ignoring him or asleep. Either possibility wasn’t pleasant. “I...ah.I feel weird saying this out loud.” looking away again, Jackson faces the grass field. Watching students stride down below, laughing and chatting with their friends. “I don't want to lose anyone.” I don't want to lose my loved ones again.

“You will not lose any us. We promised to stay together from now on.” Mark whispers, startling Jackson, Mark was breathing against his ear. Snaking a hand around Jackson’s waist. “I will try to forgive Jinyoung for you, okay?”

Jackson nods. They had time to mend things back together, didn’t they?

 

“Where are the others?”

“Probably doing their own thing, the younger boys are with JB most likely,” Jinyoung mumbles, tapping his pen against his forehead.Another lot of papers that his vice-student president wanted him to fill out. He knew he should not have nominated himself for student president and instead focused on his studies. But who did not like a good challenge, and could be helpfully in the future looking for a job.

“Are they all in the dance and music club?” Daniel sits across from Jinyoung and takes one of the many sheets already signed.

“No, just Jaebum. I think they want to focus on their studies instead.”

“Really? Yugyeom's not in the club. My classmate showed me a video of Yugyeom dry humping to a Chris Brown song.”

“Yugyeom has his reasons for not joining the club. Bammie knows what he wants to do and I suspect Jae will join the club soon, he is an excellent singer.” 

“Wasted talent with Yugyeom.” Daniel wonders, flipping through more of the forms. Jinyoung looks up from his current paper. It was a topic that he should not share with Daniel without Yugyeom permission.

“I don't know; he is probably still deciding what he wants. He still a few years to decide.”

“Oh..what about you, surely you don't want to be my wife even more.” Daniel laughs, Jinyoung joining in. He was embarrassed, Jinyoung had hoped that his friend had forgotten his naive confession when he was younger.

“Never bring that up again.” Jinyoung tired to sound angry. Daniel continues to laugh, hand firmly on his stomach, going red from lack of oxygen. Jinyoung also remembered dressing up and having a pretend to have a wedding in his father's favorite garden. “It was embarrassing.” Jinyoung hides his face.

“Ahh...Sweet Jesus… I'm … Sorry.” Daniel says, finally taking deep breaths. Red-faced ad small tears, Daniel looks at Jinyoung. His hand was resting on Jinyoung forearm. “You have changed a lot.”

“I matured.” Jinyoung smiles

“Yeah, you have.”

 

“Yo Youngjae. One day we have to collab.” Sanjoy says patting Youngjae's shoulder. Jb requested for Youngjae to play the piano and sing verse, which the club had been practicing for the up and coming competition. The dancers go a few moves, while Youngjae had been singing.

Sanjoy, foreign Student, who was scouted by a few music companies. He was quite popular and famous, and he managed to recruit more members to the dance and music club, along with his friend Elliot Yamin. As Bambam says it ‘the hottest musician that managed to catch my poor sunshine’s (Youngjae’s) heart.’

“Youngjae would love that,” Bambam says, noticing Youngjae’s staring and utter silence.

Sanjoy nods, high fiving Bambam and patting Youngjae’s back again. He moves back to his next to Yamin.

“You are drooling and blushing.” Yug states. “I'm a little jealous, he manages to get you that flustered by saying a couple of words.” folding his arms, pouting.” it usually takes more..”

“The hottest musician in school and you were going to say no. I’m disappointed.” Bambam groans his leg folded over the other, admiring his hands. Yug was sitting next to him, apparently not helping BamBams statement.

“I don’t think I’m..”

“Excuse me.” Jb interrupts standing in front of the trio. “I'm the hottest musician.” clearly hurt by BamBam words. Youngjae slowly shifts away from his original spot at the piano, no longer the center of attention. 

“Don't you have better things to do? Old man.”

“BamBam” Youngjae whispers, sliding next to him. Wrapping his arm around BamBams, ready to pull BamBam from JB. Yugyeom was prepared to join the teasing, taking any chance to insult jb. 

“You are dead." 

“Jaebum have a listen to this.” distraction, the Maknaes were saved. Youngjae wipes off in invisible sweat from his forehead. Resting his now clean head on BamBam’s shoulder. 

“I think his hairline has shrunk even more since yesterday.”

 

After school

“When I said you invite friends over. “Jaebum states, walking into their apartment. Throwing his bag on to their only couch. “I didn't think you would invite him. “ he turns around a scowl plastered on his face. “Jinyoung? ” he spits. 

“Salty.“ the trio whispers, slipping past Jinyoung and Daniel. Heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks. 

“I didn't think you would mind.” Jinyoung smiles, knowing all too well. Hitting JB’s bag off the couch and sitting, Daniel following. 

“Thanks for having me,” Daniel says, straight-backed, bag neatly laying in his lap. 

Growling, JB walks into the kitchen. The trio was at the table, eating some snacks. They developed a system for homework, assignments, and for taking notes in class. Yugyeom focuses on the homework for each class, BamBam on the assignments and Youngjae on notes. Each boy copied the other's work once they finish they respected task. Sharing and perfecting each subject with this method. Jaebum was amazed they had not been caught yet. Mark and Jackson had also adopted a similar method, noticed that it helped with their grades. Jinyoung refused, saying that you can never trust the devil's children. JB wished he had this system. It would save him so much time. 

Jb grabs a can of soda out of the fridge, taking the last seat on the small round table. Watching the boys have their little copying session. 

Although the boy's system did have a flaw when none of them was very good at a subject. An example would be chemistry for the trio. They refused to ask the devil, Jinyoung, for help. Who seems to excel and enjoy the subject along with the rest of subjects he takes. 

“What are the boys doing?” Daniel questions, watching from the couch. The couch was about 2 meters from the dinner table that had been placed in the corner of the already small kitchen. 

“Cheating,” Jinyoung states, looking over at the boys. Jinyoung was crouched next to the lounge. Where his bookshelf stood, a dozen or two books filled the shelves. The books were from various authors and genres. Jinyoung had been collecting them from library's old and damaged section, thrift shops and the schools damaged section as well. 

“It's not cheating, we still have write it in our words.” Yugyeom retorts, not sparing Jinyoung a glance. They, the trio, were failing at understanding what their chem teacher was trying to teach them today. 

They have a system to reduce the time their spend on homework and assignments. Cheating.” Jinyoung states, passing Daniel a book. It was worn and faded, and it had seen better days. Jinyoung had picked that book up from a local thrift shop sale, and he had wanted that book for a while. “The Catcher in the Rye. It is a quite a good read.”

“I haven't seen this cover for it. It's quite popular in American schools.” Daniel inspects the cover, flipping the book over. Dragging his finger down the spine, the blood red color of the book had faded, eaten by the sun. The leather that bond the spine together had started to wither pull at the seams. 

“The librarian said it was the first edition, not worth anything as it's worn and damaged. “ Jinyoung flips through the book. Many pages had water damage. Mostly readable. “Have you read it yet?“

“No I didn't get a chance, my teacher picked a different book. To kill a Mockingbird.” Jinyoung rampagers through his bookshelf. He pulls out another book, in a better condition than the blood red book. 

“I liked this book as well. “

-knock knock-

“I didn't think your aunt was coming over today, Yugyeom,” JB states, waving his hand at Jinyoung. Jinyoung sits down next to Daniel, watching Jaebum cross the living room. He didn't take long to get to the apartment door. 

Dread pumped through Jaebum's veins. One of his many fears. Mark and Jackson would not be due back until around 10:30-11. Yug Aunt usually calls out to them, her arms piled with food and random items that she thought that we would need. Jb was slowly listing off people, reasons why they would not be here. Is it Bambam’s Mother?

Jinyoung knew the danger. He understands JB silence and unnoticed panic and terror. Jaebum could still hold off if that person were a threat but without Jackson and Mark. Something bad could happen. Jinyoung looks to his left. The boys were discussing and swearing about their chemistry work. Nothing to worry about yet. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, telling to run. Get the boys out. But the only exit is the entrance unless the wanted to drop six stories. Probably to their death… there is nothing worry about.

“She said sometime this week.” 

Jaebum opens the apartment door. The color drains from his face. He stumbles back, crashing into the shoe rack. 

“Wa-what are you doing here?”

The apartment was silent, shocked faces. 

“I've come to visit my son. How have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm slowly working on rough outlines for later chapters, so hopefully, I can add chapters faster.
> 
> I have most of the backstories for got7 planned out; I don't know how I'm going revel some of the backstories. Since a few of the boy's past effects the story...So. I guess I'll see how I write the next few chapters.
> 
> Please comment any questions you have, issues or something I need to fix. I accept everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to fix any that I could find. I hope you liked the chapter; more chapters will come hopefully soon, chapter 2 is close to finishing.
> 
> Depending on how popular or how many people liked it. I will slowly add the members past in a separate story. I have plans for this story, so please stay tuned.
> 
> Also, pairings could change, I was first trying for ot7, but it changed as I kept writing this chapter. Any feedback, ideas or questions, please comment.


End file.
